Digimon: Sortas Project
by goldfish078
Summary: Digimon FDD! The Digiworld is in trouble again and has sent for the help of 9 children. They must team up with their new partner Digimon and fight for the Digiworld's protection. But what new evil is afoot and what does it have planned for them? R & R!
1. Into The Digital World

Yes, first episode of my very first Digimon and Digimon FDD story ever. I know the first chapter is kind of boring with all the character intros and such but I promise it will get better. I'll post the next chapter soon!

Also, I do have a website where I'm posting this story and the link can be found in my profile. (It's my homepage) I already have the first three chapters up there if you wish to read further. There are also chartacter profiles and pictures as well as some other stuff there too so you can go check it out of you like!

**

* * *

****Episode 1: Into the Digital World**

"I really don't know how I got in this place. One minute I was in my room and the next I was here. Is that sort of thing even possible?" A girl's voice mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around her new surroundings. She was surrounded by a large meadow with a grass that had a funny tint of green to it as far as she could see. Very few trees were scattered about and looking very out of place. That was it.

She shut her eyes again, remembering what had happened last night. It had all started when her computer had spit out this message at her when she turned it on yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Click here to download DiGiT. A fun filled virtual pet game." she read to herself.

"What a load of crap. It probably has got a virus attached to it or something."

However, what she said had nothing to do with her next actions. With nothing better to do, she clicked the "ok" button. As soon as she clicked it, the computer spit out another box.

"Type this code into your cell phone to receive the fun filled DiGiT game!" then it proceeded to give her a code.

"This had better be good." was all she said as she went to retrieve her cell phone.

A few minutes later the game was all loaded in and ready to play. The opening screen was flashing purple with a bizarre little pixilated creature jumping around it. She selected the "Start New Game" button and was taken to the next screen.

"This reminds me of those Tamagotchi's my sisters used to have." she mumbled to herself. The games asked her to pick her favorite color and shape and then proceeded to give her a list of choices. Not really caring, she chose them at random and picked dark blue triangles. Afterwards, a small egg with blue triangles on it appeared on the screen.

"Do Tamagotchi's hatch from eggs?" She asked herself as cracks appeared in the Digital egg. A small creature that looked like a bouncing head popped out.

"Hello!" It spoke. "I hope we can be friends!"

The girl cringed at the scratchy digital voice the game had. After that, the screen turned a bright purple and sucked her into it. It was a strange feeling, like going through the washing machine or being sucked through a vacuum. Not that she had ever done that before, but if she had, that's what it would feel like. When she opened her eyes, she was in another place.

END FLASHBACK

"Monica." A small, female voice called out to her. She felt a pressure on her chest, as if something small had sat down on it.

"Get off of me." Monica said, attempting to push it off. She missed.

"Wake up Monica." it said again.

Monica opened her eyes again and noticed a small little creature sitting on her chest. It was staring at her with large orange eyes. Its smile showed two very sharp white fangs and it lacked a nose all together. Its face was white and the top of its head was a light purple. In the center of its head was a white diamond. It had two long, white tipped purple ears and two purple tufts of fur sticking out of its back.

"Hi!" it said again. "You're finally awake."

Monica wanted to ask so many questions to the little creature. For starters she wanted to know where she was. She wanted to know how she got here and why. She also wanted to know why she was being greeted by a bouncing fox head.

"What are you?" Monica blurted out. She hadn't meant for the first question to be quite that rude, but the little thing didn't seem to care.

"I'm your partner." It said, its eyes shining brightly.

"No," Monica sat up and the fox head bounced to the ground. "I mean _who_ are you?"

"Oh! How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Vulpemon. I'm a Digimon!"

"A Digimon?!" You mean like the ones in that game I have back home?" Monica's head was flooding with questions now. How could she be in her game? It was just a game, right? And even if she was in the game, she had never run into a Digimon that looked quite like Vulpemon. "Am I dreaming?"

"I can assure you that this is no dream." Vulpemon assured her. "Now come on," it bounced ahead of her. "We have to find the others."

"Others?"

"Yep. There are more of you here and we have to find them. The Digital World is counting on us!"

Monica smirked. The Digimon may be new, but the whole concept was the same. Save the world. Monica had always liked that part of the game because it made her feel important and powerful. They don't ask just anyone to save the world. And now this was happening. She was actually being asked to save the world. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't really dreaming.

As Monica pondered to herself, she forgot to pay attention to her surroundings. When she looked up, she found that Vulpemon had led her into a forest.

"Vulpemon! I found you!" a new voice sounded. It was followed by a pink creature with feathery ears of the same shade. A red down feather was sprouting from it forehead and waved about wildly as it bounced towards them.

"Hinamon!" Vulpemon said, greeting the little pink creature.

"Hey, you found your human too!" Hinamon cheered, bouncing up and down. Monica tried to follow it with her eyes, but she only succeeded in making herself dizzy. Looking away from Hinamon, she noticed another girl had followed behind her. She looked about Monica's age. She had short, dark brown hair with a braid on the side. She was dressed in baggy brown shorts and a grey and green striped shirt that didn't reach past her belly button. Over that, she wore a white, un-buttoned dress shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a red dog tag around her neck. Her outfit was completed by an orange baseball hat, which she wore sideways.

"Hi." Monica said, trying to think of something else to say. She wasn't good with meeting new people. "So you found a Digimon too?"

"Yeah. Kinda weird." she responded, eyeing the two Digimon. The conversation paused.

"My name's Monica," Monica waved and motioned to herself. "But you can call me Mo."

"I'm Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Mack." she said back. The two smiled and looked at each other with stupid grins on their faces until the two Digimon interrupted.

"Here comes someone else!" Vulpemon spoke up. Another Digimon jumped out into the clearing; followed by a boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a brown and white shirt and jeans. His eyes were a light shade of blue.

"Uomon!" Hinamon spoke to the Digimon.

"Hi guys." Uomon responded. He resembled a grey puff ball with two pink fins on his back and big red eyes. "Sorry I'm-" Uomon was promptly cut off as he tripped over himself and rolled about two feet away. "Late" he finished. The other just laughed.

The boy picked up Uomon and held him up to eye level.

"You trip a lot for someone with no feet." Uomon just blushed at the comment. The blonde boy turned around and introduced himself to Mack and Mo.

"Hey, I'm Seb." he greeted. Mo and Monica told them their names in return.

"There's another girl a little back there." he said, pointing through the bushes that he had previously come through. "I heard her talking."

"Then let's go." Mack said, leading them through with Hinamon. They followed and came across a very large tree with dark purple bark. Sitting at the base of the tree was a girl with very tan skin and dark brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was wearing a light blue shirt and white and purple shorts. Bouncing around her was a sea green cat like thing with shiny black eyes.

"Looks like Tsurumon found her partner too!" Hinamon jumped up and down as she spoke.

"Your Digimon's hyperactive." Mo told Mack. Mack sighed and turned her attention to the girl.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Mack."

"I'm Rebecca," she said, standing up and dusting herself off. "But you can call me Becky."

"Hi Becky." Seb spoke up. "I'm Seb and this is Mo. So you have a Digimon too?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Becky said. Tsurumon smiled and jumped into her arms. "I guess she's pretty cool."

"Of course I'm cool." Tsurumon spoke up, smiling.

Becky was about to say something else when they heard a scream.

"Man, how many people got pulled into this world?" Mack asked as they moved towards the scream.

"I dunno." Hinamon replied.

"I think there's supposed to be twelve of you." Tsurumon said.

"Twelve?!" Mo said. "That's a lot."

They didn't have time to continue the conversation because at that moment, another girl came running towards them. She had red-orange hair and was waering a blue and yellow shirt with a dark blue skirt. She stopped in front of them, panting and trying to smooth out her hair. On her back, a little blue Digimon in a yellow shell held on.

"Don't be afraid of me, Lexi!" The Digimon spoke up. "I'm your friend."

"I don't care if you're my friend! You're not real!" Lexi said, pulling the Digimon off her back. The Digimon looked up at her with big black eyes.

"But I am for real." she said.

"There is no way that any of this is real." Lexi said again.

"Oh, it's real alright." Seb told her, finally setting Uomon on the ground.

"That's what I tried telling her." another voice spoke from the bushes. A purple haired boy walked out. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and had had a pair of glasses resting on his forehead. In his arms was a pink and green Digimon with black eyes.

"Shut up Theo." Lexi said, turning to him.

"But I did tell you it was real. I'm wasn't lying." Theo said.

"It's true! We're real!" the Digimon in Theo's arms spoke up. Theo set him on the ground.

"Jutanmon's right, Lexi." Vulpemon spoke up, referring to Theo's Digimon. "Tokumon is real. And she really wants to be your friend."

Lexi stared at the rest of the Digimon and raised an eyebrow. She then proceeded to pick up her own Digimon, Tokumon.

"I'm still not sure I believe this." she said. Tokumon smiled.

"We had better go see if there are any others around here." Becky said, leading the gradually growing group through to the next clearing. Soon they found two more people; a boy and a young girl. The boy was wearing a white shirt and black vest. Around his left arm was a red bandanna. His hair was dark blue. The girl next to him had her light colored hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a light pink sweatshirt and grey pants that just reached the top of her ankles. Both of them had a Digimon with them.

"I told you to wait here!" the older boy spoke up. He was holding onto the younger girl's shirt to keep her from running off.

"But me and Kotsumon want to explore!" she whined. She looked up and noticed the other kids and their Digimon, who had just walked into the clearing.

"Look Jesse, more people and Digimon!" she yanked her shirt out of Jesse's grasp and ran over to them.

"Hi, my name's Sandy and this is Kotsumon!" she spoke quickly. "That's my brother Jesse over there." She motioned towards the older boy.

"Hi, Sandy." the group said. Sandy smiled and then noticed Tokumon, who was happily sitting in Lexi's arms.

"Wow, your Digimon is cute! Wanna trade?" she asked, holding up Kotsumon.

"Sandy, you can't just trade me away like that! You don't trade friends!" Kotsumon spoke up before Tokumon could reply.

"But that one's really cute." Sandy said back. Tokumon didn't know what to say.

"You should be happy with what you have, Sandy." Jesse spoke as he walked over to his younger sister. "Sorry about her." He apologized to Lexi.

"Don't worry about it." Lexi said.

"My name's Jesse and this is Gakimon." he introduced himself and his Digimon. Gakimon resembled a small brown and orange serpent with front fins and red eyes.

The group went through introductions again and were about to continue on when a small orange Digimon jumped in their way to stop them.

"Can you help me?" the orange Digimon panted. He was quite out of breath.

"Uh, sure." Theo replied. Without saying another word, the orange Digimon bounced away. They all looked at each other with clueless expressions before following him.

He stopped just beneath a large tree and turned to look at them.

"My partner is stuck up there and I can't get him down."

"What?" Mo said as they all looked up. Sure enough, a young boy was hanging from one of the upper limbs of the tree. His green jacket seemed to be stuck on one of the branches and he was trying to unhook it. He had messy brown hair and on his head was a pair of black goggles.

"Pusumon! I told you I could get down myself!" the boy yelled down.

"You were taking too long!" Pusumon shouted back. The rest of them just stared.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting myself out of this mess. I don't need anyone's help!" he said between attempts free himself from the tangled limbs. He ripped at the jacket and there was a loud snapping sound. A second later, the entire limb came crashing to the ground, bringing the boy with it. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"I told you I could get down by myself." he told Pusumon. Pusumon rolled his eyes. "Hi everyone." he said, turning to the rest of them. "My name's Phineas but I prefer Finny."

"Hi Finny." a few of the group members said.

"Have you seen anyone else around here?" Tsurumon spoke up.

Finny shook his head. "Nope, only you guys."

"Maybe we found everyone." Seb said.

"Didn't Tsurumon say there were twelve of us?" Mo asked. "We've only found nine."

"I said I wasn't sure about that." Tsurumon said in a softer voice.

While the group was talking about what to do next, Finny heard a deep growling coming from the bushes.

"Did you guys here that?" Finny asked. They all grew quite and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Lexi said, straining her ears to hear something.

"Quiet." Mack said, still listening. The growling was heard again and it was getting louder. "There's something over there." she pointed to a large group of trees and bushes. A second later, a gray Digimon at the rookie level jumped out and faced them.

"Hey, I know him!" Mo said. "That's a Gazimon. I used to beat him all the time on my Digimon Game back home."

"Me too." Mack said. "But this one looks different."

Mack was right. This Gazimon had much shaggier fur and was a darker shade of grey. He was hunched over and using the black claws on his hands for support. He growled again, showing abnormally large, yellow stained teeth. Swishing his bushy tail back and forth, he prepared to lunge.

"Humans in the Digital World! You must be destroyed!" the Gazimon shouted. "E-Stun Blast!"

The beam of electricity came barreling right at the group of kids.

"Protect the children!" Puntomon yelled. He and all the other Digimon jumped forward to stop the attack.

"DIGIVOLVE!" they all shouted together. Beams of rainbow colored light shot down from the sky and surrounded the In-training Digimon until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Puntomon digivolve to. . . TYROMON!"

"Vulpemon digivolve to . . . KITSUMON!"

"Hinamon digivolve to . . . TORIMON!"

"Tsurumon digivolve to . . . INAGOMON!"

"Uomon digivolve to . . . BOCHAMON!"

"Jutanmon digivolve to . . . KUSAMON!"

"Tokumon digivolve to . . . MIZUMON!"

"Kotsumon digivolve to . . . ASHIMON!"

"Gakimon digivolve to . . . DOKUMON!"

The light faded and in the In-Training Digimon's places stood newly evolved Rookie Digimon.

"Attack!" Tyromon yelled out.

"Fox Frost!" Kitsumon called out as she sprayed an icy mist of blue flames from her mouth. The attack intercepted Gazimon's attack and canceled it out.

"You're messing with the wrong Digimon." Kitsumon said. Gazimon didn't back down.

"E-STUN BLAST!"

"FIRECRACKER!" Tyromon called out. Again the attack was canceled out

"Grrr..." the Gazimon grumbled to himself.

"Shock Jaw!" Inagomon called out, sending a few bolts of blue electricity out towards Gazimon from her jaws.

"Feather Fury!" Torimon shouted, releasing an array of razor sharp feathers.

"Dust Devil!" Kusamon called out his attack and whipped up a whirlwind. Razor sharp blades of grass zoomed from it and struck Gazimon across the chest and knocked him over.

"And for the final blow... FOX FROST!" Kitsumon shot the attack out again. This time when it made contact with Gazimon, he burst into thousands of data fragments and dispersed through the air. In a quick flash of black light he was gone.

After making sure he wasn't coming back, the Digimon turned and ran back to their human partners.

"How was that, Monica?" Kitsumon asked. Mo grabbed the Blue fox and gave her a hug. Kitsumon had grown much taller and now looked like a blue fox that stood on two legs. Her eyes were light amber orange and on her head was a red hat that covered her ears.

"This is way better than any game." Mo said.

"You got that right." Finny said, also hugging his Digimon. Tyromon was hugging back rather hard. He was now a large maroon dragon with small wings and a white horn sticking out of his forehead.

"Those razor things you shot at Gazimon were awesome!" Mack complimented her Digimon. Torimon beamed. Hinamon had grown into a large, bird like Digimon with brown feathers. Her bottom half was covered in soft, white fur and she had a long, silky, purple tail.

"Anything for you!" she replied.

"That was amazing, Kusamon!" Theo said, patting his Digimon on the head. Kusamon was a tan colored, reptilian looking Digimon that had leaves on his head and seemed to have a patch of grass growing out of his back.

"All that fighting made me starving. You got anything to eat?" Kusamon asked. Theo laughed

"How was I, Becky? How was I?" Inagomon happily buzzed around her partner's head. Tsurumon had evolved into a large, green bug with large yellow wings. Her hands and feet were covered with black and blue armor and her eyes looked like bright red orbs.

"You were fantastic!" Becky told her, flashing a thumbs up sign.

"Seb, Seb! I didn't fall down this time!" Bochamon cheered. Bochamon was a blue Digimon with clawed paws and fins for ears. All down his back was a line of purple fins. He ran over to his partner on his very long legs. Just two seconds later he was lying on the ground at Seb's feet, his legs a tangled mess.

"We'll have to work on that." Seb said. Bochamon blushed.

"Do you still think I'm a fake?" Mizumon asked Lexi. Mizumon was a water type Digimon too that looked like a pale green serpent with front legs and back fins. On her back was an orange and purple shell. Lexi smiled and hugged Mizumon.

"Definitely not."

Ashimon ran as fast as she could back to Sandy and jumped on her. She looked like a purple bird with small wings and arms. Her clawed feet, which were rather large, looked out of proportion to the rest of her body.

"So do you still want to trade me away?" Ashimon asked.

"No way!" Sandy replied.

"See, I told you that you should just be happy with what you have." Jesse said. Dokumon happily floated behind him. He looked like a giant, red bug with large, borwn moth wings.

Their first Digimon battle had been a success and their Digimon had even digivolved to protect them. Maybe being in the Digiworld wasn't as bad as it seemed after all.

"Master, one of the Gazimon has just been destroyed." a blue and white Digimon said, kneeling before another larger Digimon. The larger Digimon was shrouded in shadows, making it impossible to tell what it was.

"By what?" the larger Digimon asked. The blue and white one cringed at the booming voice.

"It seems that a group of humans have arrived and have already acquired Digimon partners."

"So Azulongmon has finally sent for them. I was wondering when he would do that. But no matter. We'll see how long is puny warriors last against me." the large Digimon laughed to itself. It's eyes glowed bright red as it disappeared into the shadows.

**To be continued...**

* * *

So how am I doing so far? Please review when you're done reading! The next eppie will be up soon (It's already written so no worries there) And please go check out the website if you get the chance! 


	2. Tyromon's Fight

Hey all, episode 2 is up to read. Don't forget the link to the website is in my profile if you want to read more or look at character profiles. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Episode 2: Tyromon's Fight **

"Finny, we've been walking for hours! I'm tired!" Mack complained. As she walked her feet dragged with every step, leaving ruts in the soft dirt.

"I am too, Finny." Tyromon added in. "When are we gonna stop?"

"Whenever we come across a place for us to stay." Finny told them. He turned to face the group behind him. They all had tired looks on their faces. "Hey! I'm tired too and you don't here me complaining."

"You don't have to complain. All you have to do is stop so we can rest." Mack shot back. She was clearly irritated.

"Mack, don't yell." Torimon said, grabbing her before she close enough to Finny to attack him.

"Who made you the leader anyway?" Mack questioned him, relaxing her tense muscles a bit. Torimon let go of her partner.

"Hey, someone's got to lead." Finny responded. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the group. Mack gritted her teeth.

While Finny and Mack were arguing about the leader, the others just watched.

"Someone should do something." Kusamon spoke up.

"I think everyone's too afraid to." Theo told him. Kusamon shrugged. His stomach gave a loud growl signaling he was hungry.

"Well they better hurry up. I'm starving."

"Me too." Theo agreed, turning back to the argument.

"Hey, I think I recognize this area." Inagomon suddenly spoke up. Everyone, aside from Mack and Finny, turned to look at the green insectoid Digimon. "If I'm not mistaken, there's a town just up ahead."

Even Finny and Mack stopped when they heard this.

"A town?" Finny asked, looking around. "I don't see a town."

"I'll be right back." Inagomon said as she zoomed off. Seconds later she was out of sight and behind the huge, leafy trees.

"You had better hope she's right or you're going to find yourself in another tree, Goggle Head." Mack told Finny. Finny said nothing and laughed nervously. He secretly crossed his fingers for luck behind his back.

"I was right! There is a small town up ahead!" Inagomon shouted back before even coming into view. She soon landed gracefully on the ground next to Becky and caught her breath. "It's just through those trees up ahead." she pointed.

"Alright! Food!" Kusamon said as he ran ahead of the group. All the Digimon ran after him, followed closely by all their human partners.

"You lucked out this time." Mack said as she sprinted ahead of Finny.

"Uh... yeah." Finny mumbled, trying to keep up with the group. Tyromon flew up next to him.

"She don't like you much, does she?" he said. Finny shook his head.

"I guess not."

Minutes later, the group broke through the last of the trees and found themselves in front of an open, iron gate. There was a board nailed to a tree growing beside it as if it was a sign telling the town name, but nothing was written on it. Behind the gate doors was a long brick road with buildings all along the sides. No one was on the streets.

"Well, go on!" Inagomon said, shooing them all through the gate. "It's a nice place."

"But it looks so... empty." Mo said, walking through the gate doors. Kitsumon was at her side. "Do you recognize this town, Kitsumon?"

"I'm afraid not, Monica." Kitsumon replied. "I've never been here before."

As the walked along the brick road, the wind began to pick up. Mo noticed that they had completely left the forest and were now in another plains area, except this one didn't have any plant life at all. The ground beside the brick road was dusty and the wind was picking it up and swirling it around overhead. Now that they were closer, they noticed the buildings all looked like they were taken right from the Old West.

"This place is weird. Where is everybody?" Lexi asked as she looked around.

"Let's just find someplace to eat. I'm still hungry over here." Kusamon said, dragging his tail in the dust behind him. It made Kitsumon, who was walking behind him, sneeze.

"We know you're hungry. We're all hungry." Theo told his Digimon. Kusamon sighed.

"Yeah, hungry and _tired_." Mack said, putting emphasis on the word 'tired'. "We've been walking all evening."

"And it's starting to get dark out." Becky said, looking up at the sky. "We should find someplace to stay for the night."

"There's a hotel over there." Jesse stopped and pointed at the run down looking building. The wooden sign in front of it read "Hotel".

"It doesn't look very safe." Dokumon piped up. "We'll be safer sleeping in a dead tree in the middle of an open field."

"It's not that bad." Finny said. He led the rest of them up to the building, which they found to be pretty large once they got closer to it. Seb followed behind the group with Bochamon, who was finally getting the hang of walking without tripping.

"You're awfully quite Seb. What's up?" Bochamon asked his partner.

"Nothing. I was just... thinking." Seb stared over to the setting sun. It was turning the sky a deep shade of hot pink and orange.

"Thinking about what?" Bochamon asked while looking at the place Seb was staring at so intently. There was nothing there.

"Nothing..." Seb muttered. He walked a bit faster to catch up to the rest of the group.

Back at the front of the group, Finny, Mack and their Digimon were already at the front door.

"What you waiting for? Go inside." Mack urged Finny on. Finny tried the handle and found the door to be locked.

"It's locked." Finny stated. Mack tried too and had the same results. She instead tried pounding on the wooden door. The whole thing looked as if it would topple over at any moment.

"Hello?" Mack shouted. There was no answer. "HELLO!" she shouted louder.

"Go away!" a voice said from inside. "We don't want you here.

"Mack stopped pounding and rolled her eyes.

"Look, we just want someplace to stay for the night. Is that too much to ask?" she said back to

the voice.

"And I said we don't want any trouble. We know your type and you're nothing but bad news.

"Now leave!"

Mack gritted her teeth and was about to say something back, but Torimon grabbed her before she could.

"Why don't you leave this to someone else?" Torimon suggested. Mack was going to yell at the little griffin Digimon, but didn't have the heart to. Finny took over trying to talk.

"We have nowhere else to go for the night. We'll do what ever you want, just please give as a place to say for the night." Finny said calmly.

"Anything?" Mo said, questioning what Finny had previously promised.

"I said no!"

"But we're just a bunch of defenseless kids. We won't hurt you." Finny argued back.

"Unless you don't have any food." Kusamon added under his breath. Theo kicked him softly.

"You say you're kids?" the voice said. It seemed to have calmed down. "As in human kids?"

"Yes! We are humans!" Finny said. They were finally getting somewhere.

"You don't work on evil's side?"

"No, we just got here earlier." Finny explained. He was about to go on but he stopped when the door opened. In the doorway stood a little reptilian Digimon wearing armor. A mask over his entire head shrouded his face in shadows.

"Welcome! Please come in." he spoke, allowing them to step forward. They all filed inside and looked around. The inside was nothing like the outside. Hardwood floors and walls painted with beautiful designs surrounded them. A plush red carpet was to their left in what looked like a lobby of a four star hotel. A marble counter was situated to their right and a huge glass and gold chandelier hung above them.

"The outside of this place is very misleading." Mo said as she looked around. Kitsumon nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." the Digimon apologized. "Please allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Kotemon and I'm the owner of this Digimon Hotel."

"Nice place you got here." Mack said, staring in awe. "But I don't think we can afford a fancy place like this."

"Not to worry. You can all eat and stay the night for free. Only the best we have for the Digidestined." Kotemon said.

"What did you call us?" Finny asked.

"The Digidestined of course. Your arrival has been anticipated by many throughout the entire Digital World. It is an honor to meet you."

"Anticipated by many? Why is that?" Mo asked.

"You are here to save us of course," Kotemon explained. "From the Ultimate Evil."

Mo raised an eyebrow. She was about to ask what the Ultimate Evil was but was interrupted by another door opening. A Kapurimon bounced through and stopped beside the Kotemon.

"Are these our guests?" he asked. Kotemon nodded.

"Take them to the finest rooms we have. And after, prepare the best food for them to eat tonight. They have traveled far and are in need of a good meal." Kotemon instructed.

"Right away." Kapurimon said, bounding back to the door. "Please follow me."

"Alright." Mack said. "This is great."

"You said it!" Torimon agreed.

"Food!" Kusamon's mouth watered at the mere mention of it. He licked his lips happily.

They turned and walked down a long hallway that was lined with white door with gold trim. Along the walls were lamps and recreations of famous paintings.

"You may stay in these rooms, Digidestined." Kapurimon said, pointing to six doorways, three on each side of the hall. When you are settled, come back to the lobby and I'll take you to dinner."

"Sounds good, thank you." Finny said. Kapurimon smiled and bounded away. The Digidestined each split up into pairs and took a room. Mo walked into her room, which she was sharing with Mac and Torimon.

"This place is a bit strange, don't you think?" Mo asked, sitting down on one of the white covered, queen-sized beds.

"Don't complain. We got in here for free, didn't we?" Mack said, sitting down on the other bed.

"I guess so." Mo went along. She still had a weird feeling about the whole thing in the pit of her stomach.

Later that night after they had all finished eating, the group was sound asleep in their separate rooms. Kotemon and Kapurimon were in the lobby cleaning it up a bit.

"It's good to know Azulongmon and the others have finally done something about all this." Kotemon spoke up from the desk. Kapurimon nodded in agreement.

"I knew he would do this eventually. He was just waiting for the right moment."

"I suppose only he would know." Kotemon pondered. "I just hope they're can do this huge task."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They seem like a strong bunch." Kapurimon commented. The two Digimon went back to work and stopped talking for a second. Soon after, a flicker of the lights made them pause in their work.

"That's weird." Kapurimon spoke up. "Should I go check it out."

Kotemon was about to say yes, but something stopped him.

"Not just yet. I sense something wrong."

"Is it the-" Kapurimon didn't even need to finish. Kotemon knew what he meant.

"I'm afraid so. They know they're here." Kotemon said, facing the door. Seconds later there was a loud crack as the door was knocked right out of the frame. It fell at Kotemon's feet, revealing another Kotemon standing in the doorway. This Kotemon looked meaner though. His armor had many extra spikes and horns protruding from it and it was darker colored. Its eyes shown red instead of their usual yellow and three black claws protruded from it's sleeves on each side.

"Please excuse my sudden intrusion." the mutated Kotemon spoke in a crackly voice.

"But I have a job to do. I can't afford any interference." he jumped towards Kotemon and Kapurimon and drew his sharp, bamboo blade. "HOTHEAD!"

Tyromon, who was snoring peacefully next to his partner Finny, was woken suddenly by the crash made out in the lobby. He rolled over and tried to sit up, but got tangled in the sheets and ended up falling to the floor with a thud. This woke up Finny.

"What are you doing, Tyromon? " Finny asked groggily.

"I heard something." Tyromon said. He got up and walked to the door. "It sounded bad."

"A Digimon?" Finny asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Maybe." Tyromon said. He opened the door and sprinted out and down the hall. Finny got up and followed the Dragon Digimon until they came to the lobby. At first, all Finny saw was the mutated Kotemon.

"What happened, Kotemon?" Finny asked. The mutated Kotemon narrowed his eyes and turned to Finny.

"Good evening, Digidestined." he said maliciously. "Please come closer."

Finny was about to step forward when the other Kotemon spoke from the side. His arms were bound behind him and so were his legs. He looked badly bruised and injured.

"Don't listen to him. He wants your blood!" the Kotemon said. Finny's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Finny said, not sure if he fully understood what Kotemon had said.

"Stay away from him!" Kapurimon shouted. He too was badly beaten.

"Don't listen to a word they say. Come here." the mutated Kotemon spoke. "Thunder Kote!"

"Get behind me!" Tyromon said, jumping in front of Finny and pushing him out of the way. The attack brushed Tyromon's tail tip and singed it.

"Be careful Tyromon." Finny said. Tyromon nodded and got back up and got ready to attack.

"Firecracker!" Tyromon shouted, sending out a wave of orange sparks at the mutated Kotemon. He jumped out of the way with ease.

"You have to be quicker than that." he spoke in a teasing voice. "Hothead!"

Tyromon tried to dodge the flaming sword, but Kotemon was too quick. He hit Tyromon full in the back and knocked him across the room.

"Tyromon!" Finny called after his Digimon.

"Don't move, human." the Kotemon spat. He pointed his sword at Finny and was about to call out his attack.

"Firecracker." Tyromon shouted again. The spark shower was weaker this time as Tyromon was hurt, but he did manage to delay the Kotemon's advances.

Kotemon glared at Tyromon and went back to Finny.

"It's a shame you didn't even get to spend a day in the Digital World." he said with mock sorrow. He raised his sword as crimson flames appeared on the shaft.

"No, Finny!" Tyromon shouted. Finny's Digivice went off and shot out a red light that completely engulfed Tyromon.

"Tyromon digivolve to . . . DESDRAMON!"

When the light cleared, a large blue dragon was standing where Tyromon had previously lain. He had two curling horns on the back of his head and his wings had grown nearly as big as he had. His entire body was covered with red violet stripes and white spikes.

"Don't even think about touching Finny or any of my friends!" Desdramon roared. The Kotemon to a step away from Finny and turned to face the new threat.

"Interesting." he drawled, putting his sword away.

"Coward." Desdramon grumbled. He opened his mouth and got ready to fire an attack. "FIRE FLARE!"

A burst of bright, multicolored flames shot out of his wings and showered down on the mutated Kotemon. He jumped quickly, avoiding most of the attack.

"It's time I take my leave. I must inform the master of this." Kotemon said. He jumped out the door before Desdramon could attack. Desdramon growled deep in his throat.

"What a coward. He knows I would have destroyed him." Desdramon said. He stretched his wing span to show off a bit.

"Be careful!" the nice Kotemon spoke up as the tip of Desdramon's wing brushed the tip of the glass chandelier.

"Sorry." Desdramon apologized. Finny's Digivice started glowing red again and so did Desdramon. Seconds later, he shrank back down to Tyromon.

"That was awesome!" Finny said, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Anything for you!" Tyromon responded, pleased to see that his partner was happy.

"What's going on?" Theo asked, walking out into the lobby. All the crashes had woken him up.

"Nothing much." Finny said. "Just some friendly bonding." he gave Tyromon another squeeze. Tyromon smiled.

"Whatever." Theo said as he turned and headed back towards the room.

"I can't thank you enough for saving us last night." the Kotemon said. Kapurimon nodded in agreement. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Hey, you already gave us food. What more could we ask for?" Kusamon said, patting his full stomach. Kapurimon smiled. Kotemon probably did too, but no one could tell.

"I will never forget what you have done for us, Digidestined. Good luck on the rest of your trip." Kotemon said. The group walked down to the road and started to leave.

"Thanks again!" Finny and Tyromon said.

"Come back and visit sometime!" Kapurimon said, bouncing happily up and down.

"We'll do our best!" Finny called back with a wave.

* * *

End Epiosde 2. Hope you liked it, please R &R!!! 


	3. Monica's Protector

Episode 3 up. You know the drill. Please read and review.

* * *

**Episode 3: Monica's Protector**

"So tell me again exactly what happened?" Mack asked Finny. The group was back in the desert and the sun had been beating down on them ever since they had left the Hotel. Finny was still bragging about the events that took place last night.

"An evil Digimon showed up and wanted to kill us all. I was woken by a soft crash and it was a good thing I was. The thing was about to come in and attack us all!" Finny exclaimed dramatically.

"That's not how it happened. Tyromon said, sweatdropping.

"It's close enough." Finny said harshly to the dragon. Tyromon shrugged. "Back to my story. He was about ready to skin you all alive when I said to Tyromon," Finny paused dramatically. "'You had better digivolve! We're all counting on you!' Then he did! And boy did he get huge! He was a giant blue dragon with white and black spikes all over his body and a massive wingspan. He made short work of the evil Digimon."

"Funny how your story changes every time you tell it." Mack said. She smirked.

"Well that time was the truth. That's how it really happened." Finny shot back. He crossed his arms in defense.

"Not completely." Tyromon whispered to Kitsumon, who was walking beside him. Kitsumon laughed under her breath.

"Look, the point is I beat him, alright!" Finny said. He was getting annoyed.

"Technically Tyromon did all the work." Seb pointed out. "Or are you the one who digivolved?"

Finny frowned and the rest of the group giggled.

"Well he wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't had my Digivice." Finny said, taking out his red and white Digivice. "See."

"It's true! Finny did help me!" Tyromon said, smiling at his partner. Finny smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had those." Mo said, pulling out her own purple one. She looked at it and than looked at Kitsumon. "So this thing will really help you digivolve?"

"Probably. I bet I could digivolve without it." Kitsumon said. "But I would advise you to keep it anyway."

"Yeah, whatever." Mo said.

"If this Digital World is anything like the games back home, then we probably do need them. The Digivice was an important part in the game." Theo pointed out.

"This is a game?" Kusamon asked.

"No, but it sure does feel like we've been pulled into one." Theo replied.

"I don't remember the Digivice in the game." Mack said.

"You got it at the beginning, remember?" Theo explained. "It shot out of the computer and then it was explained how it would trigger your partners evolution and hold other information."

"Oh yeah." Mack said. She pulled out her own Digivice, which was light blue and white. "But these didn't come out of the computer."

"Yeah, where did these come from?" Mo asked to no one in particular. She looked down to Kitsumon, who just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I think mine came from my cellphone." Jesse spoke up from behind the group. In his hands he had is own grey and white Digivice. "I had my cellphone in my pocket and when I got here it was replaced by this."

"Come to think of it, I don't have mine either." Finny said, checking his pockets one more time. All he had was his Digivice.

"I don't have mine either." Becky said. She held up her pink and white Digivice. "The last thing I remember doing with it was putting that mindless game onto it."

"You mean DiGiT?" Mo asked. "I had that too. I never got to finish it though.

"I liked that game." Sandy spoke up from the back. "I picked the green spots for my egg."

"That's the pattern on my digiegg." Ashimon explained. "Maybe that's how we became partners."

"It's a possibility." Jesse said, looking at Dokumon. "Did your egg have black diamonds on it?"

"Maybe. I wasn't paying attention when I hatched." Dokumon said. Sandy giggled and pulled out her Digivice, which was green and white.

"I wish you had come with a prettier Digivice." she told Ashimon. Ashimon looked at her. "I pink one would have been nice."

"Mine's pink." Becky said, holding it up for Sandy to see. Sandy smiled.

"Want to trade?" she asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you just to be happy with what you have?" Jesse asked her. Sandy frowned.

"I'll trade with you," Lexi said. "Mine's an ugly brown." she held the device up for Sandy to see. Sandy shook her head in disgust.

"No thanks." she replied.

"Darn it."

"Aww, it's not that bad." Mizumon comforted Lexi. Lexi smiled and put her Digivice back in her beg.

"I guess not."

The Digivice conversation ended and the group continued to walk in silence. The sun was still hot and all of them were uncomfortable.

"When are we gonna get out of this desert?" Lexi asked finally. Everyone was thinking the same exact thing.

"I don't know." Finny said, wiping his brow of sweat. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too." Mo said, trying to hold her hair off her neck. It wasn't helping much.

"If you want I can go see if there's anything up ahead." Inagomon offered. Everyone except Becky agreed to it. Becky, who was enjoying a nice breeze coming from the constant rapid buzzing of her Digimon's wings, didn't really want her to go.

"So, can I go?" Inagomon asked Becky. Becky looked around at the group. They all looked miserable.

"If you must." she said. Inagomon didn't think twice before buzzing off ahead.

"I hope she comes back soon." Bochamon complained as he sat down. "I'm dying."

"Me too, buddy." Seb said, taking a seat next to his Digimon. He noticed his Digimon's smooth and usually moist skin was drying out.

"She'll be back soon." Becky assured the group. No one said anything in reply. They were all too worn out.

Moments later, Inagomon came buzzing back as fast as she could. She landed in front of Becky, kicking up a lot of dust and sand as she did so.

"Guys, there's a forest up ahead! And it's a lot cooler in there!" she exclaimed happily.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Finny shouted. With a sudden burst of energy he took of running in the direction that Inagomon had pointed out. Everyone else got up and took off after him in a matter of seconds.

"Guess we weren't as tired as we thought." Becky said as she ran with the group.

"I guess not." Inagomon buzzed beside her.

They arrived at the forest in a matter of minutes and found it to be much cooler that the scorching desert they were previously in.

"That is much better!" Finny said, laying down on the ground.

"You're telling me." Tyromon said, laying next to his partner.

"But now that we're here, we should keep moving. " Mo said as she walked over to Finny and Tyromon.

"Yeah, the sun will be setting soon. We have to find a place to stay." Kitsumon added in.

"Right! I'm on it!" Finny said, bolting back up. Tyromon lazily followed him. "Let's keep going."

The group continued walking until they came to a small grove of smaller looking trees. But there was something different about them.

"What is that stuff?" Mack asked. She walked up to one of the trees. It looked like every other tree in the forest except that it was smaller and had weird black patches covering it. Over the black patched appeared to be a red colored grid.

"That's Fractal Data." Inagomon explained. "There's no need to worry, it's perfectly safe."

"Says you." Mack said, poking it. "Why's it here?"

"The program is corrupted. As you probably know, the Digital World is completely made up of Data from your world, including the environment. The data making up these trees somehow got corrupted when transferred here. That's why they look like that. But other than that there's nothing wrong with it." Inagomon explained.

"So this in corrupted computer data?" Mo said, walked up beside Mack.

"Feels nice." Kitsumon said, following her partner.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, it just feels... energizing." Kitsumon tried to explain.

"She's right." Tyromon said, joining the blue fox beside the Fractal Data. "This is great!"

"For some unexplainable reason, the Data also gives off a certain energy to Digimon. It's good for healing." Inagomon continued her explanation.

"We'll have to keep that in mind in case on of you ever gets hurt." Becky said.

"Do you like it too?" Sandy asked Ashimon. Ashimon nodded her head.

"I prefer the orange though." she said.

"I wonder if there's pink." Sandy pondered to herself. Ashimon laughed.

As the group stood around the Data, they failed to notice another presence sneak up behind them.

"That's my data." a new voice spoke to them. They all turned around and found a small black lizard type Digimon.

"Is that Agumon?" Mo asked as she gazed at the green eyed Digimon.

"Yeah, but that's Blackagumon. You'll have to be careful around him." Kitsumon explained.

"Stay away from that!" the Blackagumon said. He took a step forward and, for some unknown reason, collapsed. He looked like he was in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Finny asked.

"I haven't the foggiest." Tyromon replied. No one else had a chance to say anything because Blackagumon quickly got back to his feet. They noticed that his eyes looked glazed over now.

"GET OUT!" Blackagumon screamed. He released a bright flame from his mouth and ran at them. The attack narrowly missed Mo and Kitsumon.

"Run!" Finny shouted. Everyone turned and ran. Blackagumon smiled and chased after them.

"Now what do we do?" Mo panted "We can't keep this up all night!"

"Over this way!" Kitsumon told her. "We can hide over here."

Mo nodded and followed. But apparently she was the only one who heard. The rest of the group had kept running straight.

"Well at least we lost the Agumon." Mo said, breathing heavily. She was still too worn out to be running so much.

"Think again!" Blackagumon's voice came from behind them. Mo and Kitsumon turned and came face to face with the black dinosaur Digimon.

"Shoot." Mo said. Black Agumon smiled and blew another breath of fire at the two of them.

"Get down Monica!" Kitsumon yelled. She pushed her partner out of harms way at the last minute and the attack blew past them.

"Stand and fight me, you coward!" Agumon yelled. He prepared himself for another attack.

"Gladly." Kitsumon smirked. "I've been itching for a good fight." Agumon smiled and attacked, but Kitsumon easily dodged it.

"Fox Frost!" she screamed and released a cold breath with hundreds of minuscule ice crystals floating in it. Blackagumon tired to dodge, but he didn't get out of the way in time. The attack hit his tail tip and left claw, freezing them solid.

"You'll pay for that!" he muttered, getting ready to attack again.

"Be careful, Kitsumon!" Mo said from the sidelines. Kitsumon turned to smile and assure her partner that it would be alright, but another attack by Blackagumon caught her off guard as it slammed into her back.

"Kitsumon!" Mo yelled.

"Don't move! "Blackagumon said. "With her out of the way, I can take you out no problem."

"Look out, Monica!" Kitsumon said from the ground. "I'll protect you."

"But you're hurt." Mo said. She watched as Blackagumon made his way towards her. His mouth was glowing with the bright flame he was getting ready to release.

"It doesn't matter if I'm hurt. It's my job to protect you." Kitsumon said, shakily getting up from the ground. "I will always protect you!"

As Kitsumon said those last words, Mo's Digivice starts buzzing and glowing with a bright purple light. The light shot out and engulfed Kitsumon completely.

"Kitsumon digivolve to . . . MYOBUMON!"

"What!? You can digivolve?" the Blackagumon said as the light faded.

Mo just stared in awe as her new Champion Digimon came into view. Kitsumon had turned herself into a magnificent looking lavender colored fox with a white belly and blue markings. Several sharp red spikes with black tips lined her back and one of her two tails had a black buckle strapped around it. The red hat that she usually wore had been transformed into a helmet made of red Chrome Digizoid. Each of her now huge paws were tipped with four, light blue claws.

"Still want to fight me?" Myobumon spat at the Blackagumon. He turned to face her.

"You're still no match for me." he shot back.

"Think what you want." Myobumon said calmly. "ICICLE SPEARS!" Myobumon shouted. She opened her toothy jars and released several crystal icicles that were flaming blue right at Blackagumon. He didn't have a chance to even duck before the attack hit its target. Blackagumon instantly froze over and seconds later he burst into hundreds of data pixels and disappeared completely. Myobumon smiled and turned to face her partner.

"I told you I would always protect you." she said in a calm voice.

"I never doubted you for a sec!" Mo said happily. She hugged her Digimon around the neck, which proved to be more difficult that it looked seeing as Myobumon was pretty big.

"Climb on my back and well search for the others." Myobumon said, crouching down so Mo could climb on. "It's getting dark out."

"Let's go!" Mo said, trying not to slice herself on Myobumon's spikes. Myobumon stood up and bounded away through the trees at rapid pace, sniffing the air for the others' scent. As they ran, the new moonlight reflected off Myobumon's armor and lit the way.

* * *

Once again, I would really like some reviews. They really mean a lot to me and I like to know how I'm doing so far! Thanks! 


	4. Torimon on Patrol

Another Episode for your enjoyment. Please R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Episode 4: Torimon on Patrol **

"Did we lose him yet?" Finny called back to the group. Everyone was running away like mad from the Blackagumon that had begun to chase them without warning. His attack was so sudden they hadn't had much time to think.

"I don't see him anymore." Jesse called from the back of the group. He and Dokumon were bringing up the rear.

"Oh wait," Dokumon yelled as the group started to slow their pace. "I see him right there!"

"Where?!" everyone shouted at once. The Digimon got ready to fight, but stopped when they saw Dokumon trying to hold in laughter.

"Just kidding. Man, you guys are so gullible." he snickered. The rest of the Digimon frowned.

"Knock it off, Dokumon." Torimon snapped. Dokumon shrugged.

"So does that mean he really is gone?" Sandy asked. She was hugging Ashimon for protection. Ashimon's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Looks like it." Finny assured them. "Is everyone here?" he turned to the group to look about and make sure they didn't lose anyone.

"I think so." Mack said.

"Wait a minute. Mo's not here!" Tyromon spoke up. "You don't think she got lost and Blackagumon continued chasing her, do you? That would be really bad."

"Even if that did happen, Kitsumon would make sure she was safe." Inagomon assured them. "She's a natural born fighter so Mo should have nothing to worry about."

"I'm still worried." Becky said. She only semi believed what Inagomon had said. From what she had seen, a lot could happen in the Digital World. There was no telling where Mo was or what condition she was in. "I say we go look for her."

"We can look all we want, but we aren't going to find her tonight. The sun went down awhile ago in case you haven't noticed." Seb pointed out. Becky nodded in agreement.

"He's right," Finny said. "Mo and Kitsumon have probably already settled down for the night. We can look for them in the morning."

"Good plan, Finny!" Tyromon said while patting him rather roughly on the back. "In the meantime, where are we going to stay? There's no way I'm staying out here with all these evil Digimon."

"I agree. We have to find someplace safer." Mack said.

"Then we better get looking before it starts to get really dark." Seb said. And with that, the group continued on, looking for possible shelter for the night.

As the rest of the group started searching for shelter, Mo and Myobumon were running through the forest, searching for them.

"Can you see alright? It's getting awfully dark out." Mo said. She was a bit worried about crashing into something seeing as she couldn't see past Myobumon's neck.

"Nonsense." Myobumon assured her. "As Myobumon I have a superior sense of smell and excellent night vision. I won't crash into anything if that's what you're worried about."

"Of course I wasn't worried about that." Mo said with a hint of sarcasm. Myobumon grinned upon hearing this.

"We should be getting close to some sort of civilization." Myobumon said. She suddenly halted, causing Mo to almost be thrown over her head. "I smell something."

"Our friends?" Mo asked.

"No, more like Digimon. A whole bunch of them." she replied. "Coming from that direction." she pointed to their left.

"As long as they don't want to kill us." Mo said. Myobumon grinned again.

"No, I don't think they're bad." she said back. "We should go check it out."

"Whatever you say." Mo said, patting Myobumon's furry neck. "Just don't lead us into trouble."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." she assured Mo before taking off at a high speed sprint again. Mo was nearly thrown off for about the third time that night.

After only a few minutes of running, Myobumon stopped again.

"Why'd we stop?" Mo asked, clutching her stomach. All this lurching around at high speed was making her nauseous.

"There's a village down there." she spoke in a low voice.

"Inhabited by friendly Digimon I hope." Mo muttered.

"There's only one way to find out." Myobumon said. She quickly walked through the remaining trees and made her way to the front gate, which was pretty small. It was about as tall as Mo, which wasn't very tall at all seeing as Mo was short for her age.

"The villagers must be pretty small." Mo commented.

"You could say that." Myobumon spoke. As she did, a whole group of small In-training Digimon came out of the mud huts that made up the tiny village. Mo instantly recognized them as they were common Digimon in her game back home.

"A village of Tsunomon?" Mo asked as the group of horned Digimon halted in front of her.

"Looks that way." Myobumon said.

"Are you one of the legendary Digidestined who have finally come to save us?" the lead Tsunomon spoke suddenly. Mo stared at it before nodding.

"I think so. I don't know what I'm saving you from yet."

"If you are one from the legend," another Tsunomon spoke. "Then you must try and help us at once!"

Before Mo could answer back, she found herself being pushed along by dozens of little, furry bodies.

"They're a lot stronger than they look." she said as she was pushed to the front of a dimly lit building in the center of the village. The Tsunomon stopped and looked back at her.

"Recently several of our villagers have fallen extremely ill. You must try and help them before it's too late." one of the Tsunomon explained.

"You want me to help them? I don't know how to care for sick Digimon." Mo said quickly. The Tsunomon all looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"At least try." Myobumon said. She was about to continue when something made her stop. She lifted her nose to the air and breathed in the night scents.

"What is it?" Mo asked.

"Our friends are here." she spoke. Then, suddenly, a bright, purple light surrounded Myobumon and she de-digivolved back into Kitsumon. "Guess I finally ran out of energy." she said. Mo smiled and waved to the group who had just stopped at the front gait.

"Over here you guys!" Mo called to them. They instantly came running over.

"How did you get here?" Finny asked.

"What happened to you?" Becky asked.

"Where's Blackagumon?" Mack asked.

"Chill out guys." Mo said to stop the constant flow of questions. "I'm fine. Kitsumon was able to digivolve and protect me. We just got here a few minutes ago."

"That's a relief." Finny said. "And Kitsumon digivolved too! I'm sorry I missed it."

"You should be." Kitsumon said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, Digidestined," one of the Tsunomon piped up. "But we really need your help."

"Oh, right." Mo said. She and Kitsumon walked through the door after the little Digimon out of curiosity.

"What's going on?" Kusamon asked Kitsumon.

"It seems several of the Tsunomon have fallen ill. They want Mo to do something to help them."

"Can she?" Kusamon asked.

"Personally, I don't think she has a clue." Kitsumon said with a half smile. Kusamon looked at her strangely.

The entered a well lit room in which the walls were crudely painted white. (This was saying something since Tsunomons didn't have arms to paint with) Across both walls were small tables covered in white blankets. On most of the tables were Tsunomon. They all looked like they had recently come down with the flu or some other awful virus. Their faces were red and sweaty and they were having trouble breathing.

"How long have they been like this?" Finny asked as he looked around the room.

"For a few weeks now." one of the Tsunomon explained. "We've tried everything to help them but nothing works. You're our last hope."

"But we don't know if we can be any help at all." Seb commented. Bochamon elbowed him on the knee to keep him from getting the Tsunomon's feelings down.

"Don't say that. We have to at least try." Bochamon said.

"He's right. We have to stay positive for them." Theo said. "Even if we can't help them."

"I do know one thing." Mo said. "I can't do anything tonight. I'm way too tired." she gave a big yawn.

"Mo's right. We've been on our feet all day." Mack said. "And the Digimon look exhausted.

"We understand." the Tsunomon said. "We will have rooms prepared for you immediately. But will you please try tomorrow? We're counting on you."

"We'll do our best." Finny said.

"Thank you. Please follow us." the Tsunomon spoke before leading them out of the sick room. They followed him to another fairly large building that was just a bit smaller that the one they were previously in. Inside of it, the entire group could almost fit comfortably in it… almost.

"I'm afraid this is the biggest room we have available right now." Tsunomon apologized. "I hope it's big enough."

"It'll be fine. Theo said before anyone could comment otherwise. "It's perfect." the Tsunomon smiled and left.

"When he said they'd prepared rooms for us, I didn't realize he meant only one room. We can't sleep like this, there's barely enough room to stand!" Jesse said, trying to find space to sit down.

"It's gonna have to do." Lexi said. "He said it was all they had."

"Besides." Mizumon added to what her partner had said. "I would much rather be indoors than outside right now."

"Good point, but do you think this place is much better? The door is a blanket for crying out loud. "Jesse said, raising his voice slightly. "If a Digimon in search of our blood wanted to get in, it would have no problem."

"Well I'm sorry." Lexi said back, also raising her voice.

"Cut it out, guys." Becky said, trying to break up the fight before it happened. "This is the best we have so let's just try and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep now after what he said." Lexi said with a frown. Mizumon looked up at her and wrapped her tail around Lexi's hand for comfort. "There's no way any of us can sleep knowing that some rouge Digimon's gonna attack us in the middle of the night and gut us!"

"They won't gut us. "Finny said with a strained smile. He didn't fully believe himself.

"I still can't sleep." Lexi complained.

"Well then, why don't we have someone stay on guard during the night. " Finny suggested. "Any volunteers?"

No one said a word.

"Fine, then we'll decide another way." Finny said. Several members of the group rolled their eyes.

"I've got something." Lexi said. She pulled several straws out of her bag. "We'll draw straws. There are two short straws here and whoever gets the first one takes the first shift. The second one gets the second shift."

"Sounds good to me." Finny said.

"Why on earth do you have straws in you bag?" Mack asked.

"I have to settle arguments with my sister somehow." Lexi shot back. She gathered the straws without another word and everyone picked on in silence.

"Aww, I got the short one." Mack moaned as she pulled out the tiny straw from Lexi's grasp.

"Who got the second one?" Mo asked after all the straws were gone.

"I did." Jesse said reluctantly.

"Serves you right." Lexi said with a small laugh. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Whatever." Jesse mumbled. Dokumon landed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get back at her tomorrow. I'm sure she rigged that somehow." Dokumon whispered in his ear.

"How do you suppose she did that?" Jesse asked. Dokumon didn't answer.

After the group had finally settled down and went to sleep, Mack and Torimon made their way outside to keep watch. There was a small fire pit in the center of the village to give light and Mack decided to go over that way. Besides, it was getting cooler as the night progressed.

"I can't believe I got stuck doing this." Mack grumbled as she took a seat in front of the tiny fire. She tossed a couple of stray sticks in and watched in spark.

"It could be worse." Torimon said.

"How so?" Mack asked.

"Well..." Torimon paused and jumped onto Mack's shoulders. "Everyone could be dead and we could be the only survivors!"

"You don't have to get that much worse." Mack said. She poked at the fire again.

"You were the one who asked." Torimon explained. She jumped off of Mack's back and took a seat beside her. "I'm tired." she spoke softly.

"Yeah, me too." Mack said. "We'll be able to go to sleep in about an hour or so."

"I can't wait that long." Torimon said. She leaned her head on Mack's arm and half closed her eyes.

"Well, you're gonna have to." Mack smiled.

About 15 minutes passed and nothing had happened. There wasn't anything to be heard except the wind that blew past every few minutes. Both Mack and Torimon were fighting to stay awake. All of the sudden, Torimon perked up. She stood up and looked behind them.

"What's up, Torimon?" Mack asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes.

"I hear something." Torimon said. Mack looked back and noticed a faint glow coming from the building where all the sick Tsunomon were housed. "Do you see that?"

Mack nodded and stood up too. Slowly, she and Torimon made their way over to the doorway and peered inside. As they did, the glow died down and the whole room went dark.

"What's going on?" Mack asked. They heard several crashes and shuffling come from the now dark room. A low growl sounded and footsteps started coming closer to them.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Torimon said as another growl sounded. It was getting louder. Mack and Torimon took a few steps back.

"Are those..." Mack paused as the growling Digimon came into view. "Gabumon?"

"I think so." Torimon confirmed. "But there's something different about them."

Torimon was right. The Gabumon were larger than normal and their coats had lost their usual shine and looked course. The pattern on their stomach was more jagged and they had gained several new pointed claws and teeth. Finally, their tails were lined with jagged spikes and tipped with a razor sharp point.

"The Tsunomon must have Digivolved." Mack said as they continued to back up. They ran into a wall of another small building and stopped. "Do all Gabumon look like that around here?"

"I don't think so." Torimon told her. She moved closer to Mack, ready to protect her if she needed to. "Mack, I don't think I can take them all on like this."

"Do you want me to get the others?" Mack asked.

"There's no time for that!" Torimon said. As she finished speaking, the mutated Gabumon all lunged at her at the same time. Their teeth were barred and their jaws were glowing and eerie, blue color.

"Mack, get down!" Torimon yelled. She pushed Mack out of the way just as the Gabumon attacks were released. Most of them collided with the wall, but some managed to sink their glowing teeth into Torimon.

"TORIMON!" Mack yelled. Whatever sleepiness she had felt previously had left her now. The only thing on her mind was her friend's safety.

Mack got up and was ready to run to help Torimon, but before she could, her Digivice started glowing a bright blue. The blue light shot out of it and went straight at Torimon. It completely covered the bird Digimon in seconds.

"Torimon digivolve to . . . PENNAMON!"

When the light cleared away, Mack saw that in Torimon's place was a magnificent Griffin Digimon. Her front half was covered in red-brown feathers and her forearms ended in sharp, blue talons. Her back end was that of a pure white lion with blue feet and a blue tipped tail. Two brown wings that sprouted from her back completed the look.

"Wow." was all Mack could say.

"Don't worry, Mack. I'll take care of this." Pennamon spoke in a booming voice. The Gabumon started advancing again but Pennamon flew up before they could reach her.

"Try this one! MYSTIC WING!" She shouted. Pennamon's wings glowed with a bright light as hundreds of shining particles fell from them and rained down on the Gabumon. However, the attack had quite a wide range and it hit several of the houses too. All at once, several hit building collapsed as hundreds of Tsunomon fled from them. Mack cringed as she looked at the destruction around her.

"Uh-oh." Pennamon said as she landed next to her partner.

"What's going on?" Finny asked as he and the rest of the group filed out of the house they were sleeping in. The house they were staying in had been hit too.

"No time to explain. We've got to get out of here!" Mack said. She and Pennamon took the lead and ran into the nearby forest and crouched behind a bush. The others followed her example.

"What did you-" Finny started.

"SHH" Mack shushed harshly. They waiting in silence as the destruction ended and the village grew quiet. Not a single Gabumon or Tsunomon was left. Mack rose from her hiding spot and Pennamon de-digivolved back into Torimon.

"I'm sorry, Mack." Torimon apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. The village was under attack. You had to do something."

"Yeah but-" Torimon was cut off.

"No buts. It wasn't your fault."

"I say we check the village to see if anyone is left. Finny spoke up. The others didn't say anything and followed his lead. Mack brought up the rear with Torimon, trying to avoid questions. They didn't find any of the Tsunomon left.

After the search, Torimon and Mack went to the outskirts of the village to see if they could find anything else.

"This is my fault." Mack said to herself. Torimon listened, but didn't say anything. "It's always me. I messed up again. Why do I have to be such a screw up."

"Don't worry, Mack." Torimon reassured her as she pulled her into a big hug. "It will work out better next time. You'll see. And I bet all the Tsunomon made it out safely."

"I hope you're right." Mack said, hugging her Digimon back.


	5. Kusamon's Rescue

**Episode 5: Kusamon's Rescue**

"I want an update. Where are the Digidestined headed now?" a sinister voice asked. The small blue and white Digimon cowered before the black figure. The room they were in was some sort of underground dungeon. The walls were all made of stone and a few torches lined the back wall.

"They left the Tsunomon village a short while ago. I think they were headed towards the desert." the blue and white Digimon said hastily.

"You _think_?" the voice replied angrily.

"They _are_ headed for the desert. I got the report awhile ago." he stuttered even quicker than before.

"That means they're headed for the island." the voice said.

"What would you like me to do about it?" the blue and white Digimon asked. The voice gave a low laugh.

"Make sure they don't make it that far. Send the strongest recruit we have." the voice ordered. The blue and white Digimon bowed and turned to leave.

"As you wish."

Another laugh was heard before he exited the dark room.

"Aww man, another desert?" Finny said. The group had reached the edge of the forest only to find another sandy wasteland ahead of them.

"I really don't remember the game having this much desert areas." Becky mentioned.

"There was that one area towards the end that was a big desert." Theo pointed out. "It looked sort of like this."

"Oh, maybe I didn't get that far. I don't think I ever finished that game." Becky laughed.

"Oh well, we better get moving." Finny said as he took a few steps towards the desert. No one followed.

"Why don't we try another way first?" Lexi asked. "Somewhere cooler perhaps?"

"Yeah, I nearly died last time we walked through the desert." Mizumon added in.

"But even if we do go another way, there's no telling what we may find. It may be an even bigger desert." Mo put in.

"We can at least try." Jesse said.

"I don't wanna walk through another desert again!" Sandy whined while stamping her foot. "I'm staying here."

"You are not staying here alone." Jesse scolded. Dokumon mocked his gestures behind him but Jesse took no notice. "I'll have to at least stay with you."

"It's probably not a good idea to split up the team." Seb said. "Who knows if we'll ever find each other again in this place."

"Right, Seb. I'm getting lost just thinking about it." Bochamon added.

"You would be the first one." Seb told his Digimon. Bochamon just blushed.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere arguing here. We have to do something." Finny finally said.

"Yeah, we're sitting ducks out here!" Tyromon said over-dramatically. He jumped onto Finny's back from behind for emphasis. Finny nearly fell over.

"What do you think we should do, Mack?" Mo asked. Mack hadn't said a word the whole time while she was hanging towards the back with Torimon.

"I dunno." the girl shrugged her shoulders. She was still feeling down about what had happened last night, no matter how much Torimon said it wasn't her fault.

"This is stupid." Lexi finally said. "I'm going back."

"Wait!" Inagomon said suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at the green bug. She hovered in the air for a second, breathing deeply before she replied. "I smell Digieggs."

"Digieggs?" Finny asked. "Where?"

Inagomon pointed into the desert. "Through there."

"Well, then I guess were going to the desert." Finny said, once again making his way towards the vast wasteland.

"Hold it." Lexi said. "We are not hiking through some wasteland just because a fly smells a couple of eggs. Why should we bother?"

"But they could be important." Inagomon said in defense.

"How so?" Lexi shot back. "Why should we risk our lives to find a couple of Easter eggs?"

"Lexi!" Mizumon said, trying to get her partner to calm down.

Inagomon's antenna drooped as she got yelled at. She stepped closer to Becky. "I don't know. But I do think we should go and get them. I have a feeling they may be very important."

"I agree with Inagomon." Kusamon stepped in. "We have nothing better to do. I say we go look for them."

"And I just remembered something else." Becky said suddenly. "When we got here I remember Inagomon saying there were supposed to be twelve of us. There are only nine of us here so far, so maybe these Digieggs are for the remaining Digidestined."

"Could be," Inagomon said. "But I said I wasn't positive about that."

"Well I say it's reason enough to go." Finny said. He once again started for the desert. "Come if you want to."

The group all looked at each other and one by one they followed him out. Even Lexi followed, although she was somewhat reluctant to.

About 15 minutes later, they were still hiking through the desert. The scenery around them hadn't changed one bit.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Lexi grumbled under her breath. No one commented.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction, Inagomon?" Kitsumon asked the bug who was currently up front and leading the way.

"Positive," she replied. "The scent is getting stronger."

"Yeah, I can smell it too." Kusamon said.

"Are you sure you're not just smelling food?" Theo teased his partner.

"Very funny, Theo." Kusamon said back. "It's definitely not food although that does sound good right about know. But come to think of it, the air is getting more salty smelling."

"You smell salt?" Theo asked.

"I smell it now too." Kitsumon said as she took a long breath. "Very salty."

"Why salt?" Mo asked.

"The ocean's nearby." Dokumon spoke in a monotone voice as if it were obvious. The group all turned and stared at him.

"An ocean in the middle of a desert?" Lexi asked him. "That's impossible. Quit fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around." Dokumon shot back. No one, not even his own partner believed him. The Digimon all knew what a prankster he could be and the humans were starting to find out by now. "Fine. Don't believe me if you don't want to."

"Whatever." Mo muttered. She fanned herself with her hand. The air was getting hotter and hotter as they continued on.

After a few more minutes, the rest of the group started to notice the salty smell too.

"Maybe there is an ocean around here." Finny said, rubbing his nose. He didn't really enjoy the smell of salt.

"Maybe Dokumon was right for once." Tyromon said. Dokumon glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Hey, wait." Sandy said suddenly. She pointed up ahead of them. "What's that over there?"

"The ocean!" Ashimon said, jumping up and down to get a better look. "There really is an ocean in the desert."

Inagomon and Torimon flew higher into the air and confirmed that there was indeed an ocean in the distance. As soon as they heard the news, the entire group took off at a run. Lexi and Sandy were in the lead.

"Yeah, finally a chance to cool off!" Lexi said. Mizumon smiled as she ran beside her.

"Let's go swimming!" Sandy cheered. Ashimon shuddered. She didn't like the water.

"It still doesn't make sense though." Seb said. "It's impossible for a body of water as big as an ocean to be in the middle of the desert."

"Maybe it's a saltwater pond. But I wouldn't think about it too hard." Bochamon said as he ran beside his partner. He stumbled a little but managed to catch himself before he landed on his face. Seb concealed a small laugh.

Not even a minute later, they arrived at a beach in front of the ocean. The weather was considerably cooler on the beach and the sand got much softer and whiter. There were even a few seashells buried in the sand.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Lexi said as she dipped her feet in the water. "I love the beach."

"Me too!" Sandy said as she followed Lexi to the water. "Come on over, Ashimon."

"No thanks, Sandy." Ashimon said. Sandy shrugged and went back to splashing in the water.

"Don't get too wet, Sandy." Jesse told her. Sandy secretly rolled her eyes.

"Hey, do you guys see something out there?" Lexi said as she gazed out at the horizon. The rest of the group looked over to where she was pointing and saw a small green lump in the distance.

"It looks like an island." Finny said, squinting to try and see clearer. "I wonder if we can get to it?"

"I hope so." Inagomon spoke up. "I think that's where the Digieggs are."

"She's right." Kusamon said. "I can smell them all the way over here."

"I don't see any boat or bridge though. How are we gonna get over there?" Mo asked.

"There's no way we can swim all the way." Kitsumon commented.

"We could try walking." Lexi said. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious. The water is really shallow."

"She's right !" said Sandy. She took a few more steps further out to prove her point. "It doesn't get any deeper.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Finny said. They all took off towards the water and splashed their way through the shallow ocean. Ashimon rode on Sandy's back.

"This is weird." Becky said after a few minutes of wading through the ankle deep ocean. "I've been to the ocean hundreds of times and I've never seen something quite like this. It's more like a giant salty puddle than an ocean."

"You've been to the ocean hundreds of times?" Lexi asked skeptically. "Where on earth do you live?"

"Hawaii." Becky answered plainly as if it was nothing special. Lexi's eyes got huge.

"Hawaii!? You are so lucky!" she squealed. "I would give anything to even visit Hawaii. I'll bet it's a lot more interesting than Kansas."

"Yeah, it's nice." Becky said. "But it's not that special when you've lived there for most of your life."

"I envy you." was all Lexi said in reply.

"Well, here we are." Finny said as they arrived on the island's shore. "It's not very big, is it?"

The island only looked to be about a quarter mile around the edge of it. The entire middle was covered with thick tropical trees of all different colors and the sand on the beach around the island was pure white.

"This sure beats the desert. Let's stay here!" Lexi said happily.

"What's that over there?" Mizumon pointed out. Lexi and everyone else followed with their eyes and noticed a small cave. The entrance was half covered by bright green leaves and the entrance was only up to their knees. When they got in front of it, they saw that if didn't go very far back either. However, it did have a nice surprise waiting for them when they peeled back the leaves.

"The Digieggs!" they all exclaimed. On the ground of the cave were two white Digieggs nestled in the leaves. One of the eggs had large, yellow triangles on it while the other one had large, pink ovals decorating it. They were both warm to the touch.

"Should we take them?" Finny asked as he picked up the yellow patterned one.

"Drop the eggs." a voice said from behind them. It caused them all to jump in surprise. Upon turning around, they discovered that the voice belonged to a Kiwimon. Like a lot of the other evil Digimon they ran into, this one looked different. Its helmet was black and it had several black markings all over it's body. It laughed under it's breath as they all stared.

"Hand over the eggs, now." Kiwimon spoke again.

"No!" Finny said suddenly. He set the egg back in the cave and stepped in front of them. Then he whispered something to the group and they nodded in reply. Kiwimon glared.

"Step away from those eggs." he said again.

"Yeah right." Finny muttered. He took in a big breath and shouted at the top of his lungs. "RUN!!"

"The group all took off in different directions to try and throw Kiwimon off. When they all disappeared, Kiwimon noticed that the eggs had vanished too.

"You think I can be outsmarted that easily?" he asked. Pausing, he breathed in the air around him to pick up the strong scent of the eggs. When at last he tracked them down, he ran right to the place were Theo and Kusamon were hiding the eggs.

"Hand over the eggs." Kiwimon said.

"No!" Theo told him. He got up to run again but Kiwimon jumped in front.

"Not so fast. Pummel Peck!" he shouted as a swarm of what looked like mini Kiwimon were aimed straight at Theo.

"Dust Devil!" Kusamon countered. A cloud of dust whipped up and threw the attack off track for the most part. But as soon as the wind died down, the attack was back on track and aimed right for Theo again.

"Look out, Theo!" Kusamon shouted. He tried his attack again, but it was too late. Then, seconds before the attack hit, a bright orange light shot out of Theo's Digivice and surrounded Kusamon.

"Kusamon digivolve to . . . TERRAMON!"

As the light cleared, a new Digimon was standing were Kusamon had been moments ago. It resembled a green and brown dinosaur with red markings and a huge, green spine along it's back and tail. On top of his head were two leaf shaped ears and it's tail was covered with dark spikes.

"You think digivolving is going to stop me from taking those eggs?" Kiwimon asked.

"Yes." Terramon replied shortly. "TYPHOON STRIKE!" Terramon shouted as a strong whirl of wind whipped up out of nowhere and collected tons of dirt and debris. For the final touch, Terramon blasted a shot of muddy water through the eye off it and hit Kiwimon square in the face. He was blasted about twenty feet off the ground and Theo watched as his data broke apart in mid-air as he was deleted.

"Nice job, Terramon." Theo congratulated his newly digivolved Digimon.

"No problem." Terramon replied. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yup, still the same Kusamon." Theo laughed. He picked up the eggs and held them close. "Thanks to you these are still safe!"

"What's going on?" Finny asked as he and Tyromon crawled out of the bushes. He was followed by several other members of the group. "Whoa, did Kusamon digivolve?"

"Yeah, he made sure the eggs were well protected." Theo said proudly. Terramon smiled and de-digivolved back to Kusamon.

"Yes I did. But all that fighting and running made me starving." Kusamon said as he held his stomach. It gave a loud, low growl to prove his point. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Please R&R 


	6. A Friend Near And Far

**Episode 6: A Friend Near and Far**

"So are you saying they failed?" a sinister voice echoed throughout the dungeon like room. The blue and white servant Digimon cowered in fear.

"Yes master. But we were very close." he said quickly.

"Close is not an option. I demand total perfection. I want those eggs found now!" the voice roared. The being to which the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows and showed himself. He had the shape of a giant, red phoenix by the name of Zhuqiaomon. The blue and white Digimon shuddered at the appearance of his master, though he tried to conceal it. "You better not fail me again, Tokekimon."

"Yes master, I will do everything I can to retrieve the eggs."

"See to it that it happens." Zhuqiaomon said in a soft, deep voice. The blue and white Digimon known as Tokekimon bowed and rushed out of the room. As he did so, he bumped into two other rookie Digimon: a Patamon and a Gomamon.

"What's the word?" the Gomamon asked.

"The master wants the eggs as soon as possible." Tokekimon replied in a monotone voice.

"But don't those kids have them now?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah. I gotta find a way to get them back." Tokekimon said. His back was turned to the two other Digimon. "I'll ask Kris for ideas."

"Sounds good. Just make sure you do it fast." Gomamon commented.

"We'll try and do what we can to help." Patamon said, trying to stay positive.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way." Tokekimon grumbled. He left the hallway as the Gomamon and Patamon turned to face one another.

"This is going too far." Gomamon said.

"I know. The master seems to be getting worse as the days go by. We have to find some way to help him recover." Patamon said. Gomamon nodded in agreement.

"I think those kids could help, especially if they knew what they were up against." Gomamon spoke. He looked towards Patamon and raised an eyebrow. "One of us should go talk to them."

Patamon sighed.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined had left the small island and beach area and were hiking once again through the desert. The two eggs were still in their possession and were currently being held by Becky.

"So how do you get Digieggs to hatch?" Becky asked Inagomon.

"Usually you just rub them, but these ones seem to be special. They probably do belong to two more Digidestined."

"But how come they didn't get pulled into this world when we did?" Finny asked from the front of the group.

"Did something happen to stop them?" Mo asked.

"Don't look at me." Inagomon replied with a shrug. "I haven't got a clue."

"But even if something did happen before to prevent them from coming it doesn't mean they can never come." Seb put in. "If the evil Digimon thought they couldn't ever come, they wouldn't bother with the eggs. They must see them as a threat or else they wouldn't want them."

"Good thinking, Seb." Bochamon complimented. Seb didn't reply.

"So we have to take care of these eggs at all costs." Becky said, shifting them around in her arms. "We can't let anyone get a hold of these until they are returned to their true partners."

"It must be lonely being without your partner." Mizumon said. "I wish we knew where to look."

"Well, we all came from earth. I'm guessing that those two Digidestined are still there." Lexi told her partner.

"What's earth?" Mizumon asked.

"Earth is where we all lived before coming here." Mo said, reminiscing about her home. Now that she thought about it, she didn't miss it as much as she would have thought. Her family was kind of hectic back home. "I lived in New York." she added quickly.

"Hey, I've been to New York." Mack commented. "I have family there."

"I've never heard of New York." Torimon said. "Is it nice?"

"It's at least cooler that this desert." Lexi said. She was once again complaining about the heat.

"Don't worry, Lexi. We'll get out of here soon." Mizumon told her.

"I hope so." Sandy added. "My feet are starting to hurt. Can you carry me, Jesse?"

Without a word, Jesse bent down and Sandy jumped on his back.

"Only for a little while." he told her.

"You care way too much about her." Dokumon said as he flew next to them.

"Hey, I'm her brother. Someone's got to look out for her."

Back in the front of the group, Tyromon stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell water." he spoke. Kitsumon and Inagomon joined him.

"Me too." the both spoke at once.

"Is this another ocean?" Lexi said hopefully. Anything was better than this scorching desert they were in.

"I don't think so. I don't smell any salt." Kitsumon told her. "It smells more like fresh water."

"As long as there's food there I'm happy." Kusamon spoke. He leaned against Theo's leg out of fatigue.

"I hope it's close." Finny said. "It's almost dark again and we have no shelter out here."

"You mean we've been walking for the entire day again!?" Lexi complained. "I hate this stupid desert!"

"Hey, I see green!" Torimon said, pointing straight in front of them. She was hovering a few feet above them in the air.

"What is it?" Mack asked her partner.

"I can't really tell from here, but it looks like another forest."

"Another forest? What are we doing, walking in circles?" Lexi asked.

"You complain a lot." Mo commented. Lexi chose not to reply.

"We better get moving if we want to get there by nightfall." Becky said. "Who knows what's out here at night. And we have to keep the eggs safe."

"Then let's go!" Inagomon said. She took flight and led the way beside Torimon.

The forest was a lot closer than they thought and the arrived in only a few short minutes. It wasn't as dense as the other forests they had been in and the trees were a lot taller. Not too far from the edge was a small freshwater pond in a small clearing.

"I don't think we're going to get any father tonight so we might as well stop here." Finny spoke. Everyone agreed instantly and sat down on the cool ground. They were ready for a break from all the walking and heat.

"Finally!" Lexi spoke. She leaned back and fell into the grass. Mizumon followed her example. A little ways away, Jesse set Sandy up against the base of a tree. The girl had already fallen asleep. Ashimon curled up next to her partner and also closed her eyes.

A little ways away from where the Digidestined had stopped for the night, Patamon was making his way through the brush and trees.

"They should be close to here by now." he muttered to himself as he stumbled along. The forest was a lot thicker further in, through you couldn't tell from the outside of it. "I can't believe I got roped into this."

Patamon gave a few coughs and he stopped to rest his tired wings. He had been flying most of the day to try and intercept the Digidestined before Zhuqiaomon could make his move. It didn't help that he wasn't feeling well to begin with.

As Patamon was resting, he heard movement just a few feet away from him. He peered around the trunk of a large tree and saw the Digidestined getting ready to go to sleep. A few of them had gone to sleep already, meaning they must have been pretty tired.

"I'll wait a little longer." Patamon spoke softly to himself. He was still quite tired himself.

Several minutes later, everyone except Becky and Inagomon had gone to sleep. Becky was sitting up against a tree with the eggs in her lap. Inagomon was by her side, fighting to stay awake.

"How much longer are you going to stay up?" Inagomon asked. "The sun set long ago."

"I'm curious about the eggs." Becky spoke as she examined them again. She rubbed the pink patterned one gently.

"Staring at them all night isn't going to solve anything." Inagomon said with a yawn.

"I know," Becky said. "But I'm really not that tired. If you want to, you can go to sleep."

Becky didn't have to tell her twice. Inagomon was sound asleep in a matter of seconds. Becky smiled at the snoozing insect Digimon and then turned back to the eggs.

About a minute later, a soft rustling from the bushes, followed by a small cough caught her attention. She set the eggs down beside her and was about to get up and see what it was when a small Patamon stumbled out in front of her.

"Patamon?" Becky questioned. She knew the little orange and cream Digimon from the game. In fact, it was the one she had chosen to start her team with. She had always liked Patamon.

"Shh," Patamon shushed her quietly. "I need to talk to you."

"Me?" Becky asked. "What for?"

Patamon looked around and saw that everyone else was sound asleep. "Follow me." he said.

Without question, Becky nodded and got up to follow the little Digimon away from the group. As she left, she brushed by Inagomon, waking her up.

"Becky?" she asked. But Becky didn't hear her. Not wanting to lose sight of her partner, Inagomon decided to follow in secret.

Once they were a good distance away from the rest of the group, Patamon turned to face Becky.

"What did you want to talk about?" Becky asked. "And where did you come from?"

"I came to tell you that-" Patamon was cut off by a series of hacking coughs. Becky knelt down beside him and patted his back.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. The coughs subsided and Patamon cleared his throat.

"I'll be fine, thank you." he said. "Now, I came to tell you about the evil Digimon that have been attacking you. Awhile ago I was recruited to-" another series of coughs started. Patamon couldn't speak.

"Maybe we should talk about this when you're feeling better." Becky said. She was concerned about the little Digimon. Patamon shook his head.

"What are they up to?" Inagomon asked herself in a soft voice. She was watching from a nearby bush, trying her best to keep out of sight. She didn't know if her presence would affect what Patamon had to say. It sounded too important to risk it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Becky asked again. The coughs, instead of getting better, had started to get worse. Patamon turned away from her and his pupils dilated. He felt like he no longer had control over his body.

"Patamon?" Becky asked.

Patamon didn't answer when he turned back around. When Becky looked at him she could tell something was wrong. His pupils were reduced to tiny slits that were barely visible and his whole body was shaking. Before Becky could say anything else, Patamon lunged.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shouted. A huge gust of air blew straight for Becky.

"Shock Jaw!" Inagomon yelled. The electric attack intercepted the air bubble and canceled it out.

"Inagomon?" Becky asked, wondering where her Digimon had come from so suddenly.

"You should move." Inagomon said sternly as Patamon readied another attack. "Shock Jaw!" Inagomon attacked before Patamon could release his own attack. The impact knocked Patamon off his feet and into the branches of a nearby tree. Inagomon readied herself for the fight, but Patamon paused. He looked like he was in pain, as if he was fighting whatever was trying to control him. Panting and coughing, he fell from the tree and rammed right into the ground.

"Patamon!" Becky yelled out.

"Stay back." Inagomon warned. "I'm not sure what's going on here."

They watched the little Patamon as he struggled to get up. When he finally turned to face them, his eyes appeared glazed over. A few seconds later, he started to grow in size. His wings grew larger and his fur grew darker until it was almost black. The tips of his wings grew spikes and his toes became razor sharp claws. When the change finally stopped, he was larger than Inagomon.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shouted in a deeper voice that didn't sound even remotely like his own. Inagomon jumped out of the way just in time.

"Patamon, what happened to you?" Becky asked as she watched from where she was sitting on the ground. The Patamon heard and turned to her with his teeth bared. He sucked in another huge breath and prepared to fire it at her.

"No, Becky!" Inagomon shouted. Then a bright pink light shot out of Becky's Digivice and surrounded Inagomon.

"Inagomon digivolve to . . . SUZUCHIMON!"

Where Inagomon was previously standing was a huge, black and green insect that resembled some sort of dragonfly. She had black armor all over her back and arms and huge purple jaws lined with razor sharp spikes. One her back were four, iridescent wings lined with green scales. Near the base of each of the wings was a giant, red ruby.

"You digivolved." Becky said, staring in awe at the giant Digimon that now stood before her. She could hardly believe that little Inagomon could transform herself into something so big and powerful looking.

"Bring it on!" Patamon spoke. He bared his fangs again and lunged. Without saying a word, Suzuchimon swung her giant, armor clad tail and knocked Patamon away. Patamon soared out of view. They didn't hear the sound of him making contact as he landed.

"Is he gone?" Becky asked after a few minutes of waiting.

"I think so." Suzuchimon said. "We should get out of here before he decides to come back."

"You don't think he will, do you?" Becky asked Suzuchimon. She stood up slowly and brushed herself off.

"I don't think so. But if he does, I'll protect you." Suzuchimon replied. Becky smiled as her Digivice started to glow again. Seconds later, Inagomon was back. Becky ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without you!" Becky said as she squeezed her partner. Inagomon hugged her back.

"It was no problem at all. Just promise me you won't go off again without telling me." Inagomon said.

"Deal." Becky smiled, finally letting go of her partner. "I'll never do it again."

* * *

Please R&R!!!


	7. Bochamon's Here To Help

**Episode 7: Bochamon's Here To Help **

"Look out!" Jesse yelled as a spiraling green flame was shot at them. The group scattered a bit as the attack hit the ground harmlessly.

"What is wrong with these Digimon?" Theo asked as he panted. Another green flame was shot at him and Kusamon pushed him out of the way.

"I'm not sure." Kusamon said as he helped his partner back to his feet. The attacker, a semi-mutated Biyomon with soulless blue eyes, shot another attack at Seb and Bochamon. The Biyomon's feathers were dark and course and her claws looked sharper.

"We can't keep doing this." Seb said as he and Bochamon dodged the attack. The Biyomon hissed under her breath and breathed deeply.

"You're right." Finny said as he gripped his Digivice tightly in his hand. "We have no choice. You ready, Tyromon?"

"You bet!" Tyromon said. He faced the Biyomon and she attacked again. As Tyromon flew into the air to dodge it he was surrounded by a bright, red light.

"Tyromon digivolve to . . . DESDRAMON!"

"Wow." a few of the Digidestined said in response to seeing the Digivolution. The last time Tyromon digivolved, no one was around to see it.

"Fire Flare!" Desdramon shot a colorful arc of flames at the Biyomon. She stopped in mid attack and flew out of the way.

"She's quick." Desdramon said as he fired another attack. Biyomon dodged again and attacked back. The flame grazed Desdramon's shoulder. "I don't know if I can catch her."

"We'll hold her down!" Bochamon and Ashimon called out. They were the closest to Biyomon. They both ran at her from opposite directions, but Bochamon tripped at the last second and skidded right into Ashimon. They both landed in a heap as Biyomon, once again, flew away.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Desdramon muttered.

"Try attacking it now while it's distracted!" Finny commanded. Desdramon nodded and fired another attack.

"Fire Flare!" the colorful flames raced at the pink bird Digimon and hit their mark before she had a chance to fly away again. Biyomon was sent flying backwards, her feathers singed from the fire.

"Spiral Twister!" she yelled as another green flame aimed itself at Torimon. Torimon shot her own attack out to cancel it out.

"She doesn't seem to be weakening at all." Mack said as she kept Torimon from falling backwards after the explosion from the two attacks.

"I know what you mean." Torimon grumbled.

"I've got everything under control." Desdramon said. He sucked in his breath in preparation for another attack, but Biyomon paused in mid air and flew in the opposite direction.

"I told you!" Desdramon said proudly as he fired the attack into the air.

"I don't know. It's acting weird." Finny told his Digimon. Desdramon frowned.

"Look at that." Mo said as she pointed at Biyomon. The bird Digimon had landed on the ground right next to a small patch of Fractal Data. As she stood over it, her whole body started to get a faint, black glow around it.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked. She hugged Ashimon for comfort.

"She's absorbing the data." Inagomon said.

"Does that mean she's getting even stronger now?" Becky asked her Digimon. Inagomon didn't need to respond, for at that moment, the black glow got so think around the Biyomon's body that it completely hid her from view. When the glow finally cleared, there was a large, red-orange bird standing in her place. She had razor sharp fangs protruding from her beak and sharp black claws on each foot. Her tail, ears and wing tips all ended in flames.

"It digivolved." Mo said as the giant fire-bird took off from the ground and flew at them. "Birdramon."

"This doesn't look too good." Kitsumon said and Birdramon dove at them from above them.

"You want to digivolve?" Mo asked taking out her Digivice. Kitsumon nodded and a second later she was surrounded by a bright purple light.

"Kitsumon digivolve to . . . MYOBUMON!"

There were few more 'wows' from the group as they gazed at another digivolution. Myobumon smiled and jumped next to Desdramon.

"What makes you think I'll need you're help?" he asked Myobumon.

"METEOR WING!" Birdramon screamed. The fire balls came crashing down into Desdramon's back and knocked him to the ground.

"That." Myobumon finally responded. Desdramon grumbled as he stood back up but didn't say anything back.

"They should attack Birdramon together." Inagomon told Mo and Finny. "Try and knock her out of the sky."

Both Myobumon and Desdramon nodded and prepared their attacks.

"FIRE FLARE!"

"ICICLE SPEARS!"

Both attacks shot out at once and hit Birdramon straight in the chest. She screeched in pain and plummeted to the ground beneath her.

"Got her." Desdramon told Finny.

"Nice shot." Finny complemented. Desdramon grinned, showing all his teeth.

"Is she done fighting?" Theo asked from the sidelines. In his arms he held one of the Digieggs. Becky, who was next to him, was holding the other.

"It doesn't look like it." Lexi said. Birdramon growled deep in her throat as she struggled to stand up again.

"I can't believe she can still fight after that." Mizumon commented. Seconds later, Birdramon was back in the air and firing attacks. As she swooped down towards the two other Champion Digimon, her body suddenly went stiff and she dropped to the ground again. She thrashed around in pain, firing attacks in random directions. Most of the group was forced to duck on the ground to avoid being hit.

"What's wrong with her?" Sandy asked as she gripped her brother tightly. Ashimon was crouched down next her.

"I'm not sure." Jesse told her. Sandy buried her head in his shirt.

"It looks like she's in extreme pain." Seb commented as he stood back up. Bochamon followed him.

"But from what?" Bochamon asked. "No one got the chance to attack her again."

"I know." Seb said. He walked up to the Birdramon, who still hadn't calmed down. Her body looked as if it was wracked with pain and there were beads of sweat all over her feathers.

"What are you doing, Seb!" Bochamon called after her partner.

"She's dangerous, Seb!!" Theo shouted to him. "Stay away!"

Seb chose to ignore his friends' warnings and instead crouched down next to Birdramon. She tried to bat him away as he put his hand on her shoulder blade.

"Wow, look at that!" Bochamon said as Birdramon started to calm down. Her body stopped twitching and her breathing slowed down.

"What did you do to her, Seb?" Finny asked. He and Desdramon had got up and were also coming closer. Seb didn't answer him.

Then, as quickly as it had left, Birdramon's anger returned. She took off with a roar and took off from the ground. Before she left, she grabbed Seb by the waist with her right talon.

"SEB!" Bochamon yelled as Birdramon started to fly away with his partner. Bochamon took of at a run after them.

"BUBBLE BLASTER!" Bochamon yelled as a blast of blue bubbles shot out of his mouth. They hit Birdramon in the cheek but didn't faze her at all. She continued flying towards a ledge that was still some distance away.

"I'm coming, Seb!" Bochamon yelled again. He was out of breath and breathing hard. He fired another attack but this one didn't even come close to hitting Birdramon.

"Bochamon!" Seb called down to his Digimon.

"Hang on, Seb!" Bochamon called again. He started to slow down and tripped over his large feet and tumble to the ground. A small tear leaked out of his eye and rolled down his furry cheek.

"BOCHAMON!" Seb yelled again! As he did, his Digivice started glowing bright yellow. The light confused the enraged Birdramon and she started thrashing in the air. Seb was thrown from her claws and was falling over the ledge as the light from his Digivice surrounded Bochamon.

"Bochamon digivolve to . . . NARMON!"

Seb landed on the now smooth back of his newly digivolved Digimon. Narmon looked like a giant shark with razor sharp dorsal fins lining his back. A metal mask covered his face and a giant horn protruded from the tip of his nose. His four legs each ended in clawed paws and his front feet were covered with thick, white fur. His tail ended it two blades.

"I got you, Seb!" Narmon said. Seb had somehow managed to land on Narmon's back.

"Yeah, but whose got you?" Seb asked. Both he and Narmon looked below them, only to find they were both falling over the ledge. Below them was a huge lake with a shore lined with sharp, black rocks.

"AHHHH!!" they both screamed as they hit the water. By this time, Birdramon had flown away and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon were making their way to the ledge.

Narmon's head broke the surface of the water a few seconds after he landed, but Seb's stayed under.

"Seb?" Narmon asked. He panicked as he realized his partner was still under water. He quickly dove under the water. After looking around the murky water for a bit, he finally spotted Seb sinking further and further away. He kicked his powerful hind legs and flicked his tail, propelling himself towards Seb at top speed. He swam under him and then brought him back up to the surface as quick as he could.

Seb coughed as he breathed deeply as sat up, rubbing water out of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Seb?" Narmon asked.

"I've been better." Seb told Narmon. Narmon smiled, glad to see that Seb was alright. Narmon flicked his tail back and forth, slowly swimming them back to the shore.

"You like the water?" Seb asked his Digimon

"You bet!" Narmon said. He splashed his tail on the surface to prove his point. "But I bet you hate it."

"Not really." Seb spoke calmly.

"But you almost drowned just now." Narmon said back.

"I know. But that's not going to make me hate it. I've loved swimming even since I learned how. When I was back home, I swam in our pool practically everyday."

"Wow, I love swimming too! That's why we make such a good match!" Narmon smiled.

"Yep. And I notice you are a lot more graceful in the water." Seb told him. Narmon's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink at the compliment.

"You think?" he asked. Seb nodded in response.

They were just about to the shoreline when some unknown force pulled Narmon and Seb underwater. Narmon fought it with all his might, knocking Seb off his back in the process. Seb was too shocked to do anything and slowly sank deeper and deeper.

"SEB!" Narmon yelled. He turned his head and found a small, white Digimon clinging to his back and digging his claws into his flesh. Narmon jabbed his horned nose at the mysterious Digimon and knocked him off. Afterwards, he swam as fast as he could towards Seb.

"Hold on." Narmon said to himself as Seb continued to sink. I'm almost there."

Just as he finished speaking, Narmon wrapped his powerful arms around Seb and swam as fast as he could towards the surface. Soon another Digimon got in his way and stopped him.

"Stop right there," the Digimon said. "I have orders to take you out."

"Now is not a good time for this." Narmon said, trying to reason with it. The Digimon didn't listen and attacked. Wanting to get Seb to safety, Narmon swam in the opposite direction rather than fight.

"Where ya goin'?" the Digimon yelled after them as he chased behind them. Narmon ignored it and swam even faster. The Digimon was gaining on him and another one had nearly made it right above him. Luckily, he spotted a cave just ahead of them. It wasn't very deep, but there was a hole in the roof. Hoping for the best, Narmon swam to it as fast as he could. Seb, who was hanging limply in his arms, was running out of air fast.

"I'll take care of this one." another Digimon that was swimming above them spoke. Before Narmon could react, it called out its attack. "Rocket Punch!"

"Narmon was hit with a powerful, slamming force right between the shoulders. His vision got foggy as he was propelled forward at a blinding speed. He managed to steer himself to the cave as his side grazed the rocks making up the side of it. He swam upwards and broke the surface before completely passing out.

"Bulls-eye." the Digimon who attacked them spoke. He had followed them up into the cavern and was watching them as they both lay on the ground. Instead of attacking, he hid behind a nearby rock and waited.

"Where am I?" Seb muttered as he drowsily opened his eyes and looked around. It looked like he was in some sort of cave made out of navy blue rocks. The ground he was lying on was damp with water and there was a small pool in front of him. He noticed Bochamon was half submerged in the water with his front paws keeping him from floating away as they limply clung to the rocks in front of him. He was unconscious.

"Bochamon!" Sad called out. He tried to sit up but was overcome by extreme dizziness and was forced back down on his back.

"Seb?" Bochamon stirred. He opened one of his deep purple eyes and looked at his partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Seb said. He sat up again, only this time he went slowly. On his hands and knees, he crawled over to Bochamon and slowly brought him out of the water. "You saved me?"

"I did the best I could." Bochamon said with a small cough. He smiled and stood up on shaky legs.

"You did great," Seb smiled. "Thank you."

Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a loud splash from the water. The white Digimon that had been chasing them quickly jumped out and darted over to the other Digimon, who was still in hiding.

"Time to get out of here." he spoke. Neither Seb nor Bochamon knew what Digimon he was.

"You want to just leave them?" the Digimon who attacked them spoke back. "Why?"

"I don't know. But the Master has summoned us back. We have to leave them."

By now, both Seb and Bochamon had snuck up to the rock they were hiding behind to listen in on the conversation. After the white Digimon had spoken, he raced back to the water and dove down before they could see his face clearly.

"You'll have to excuse me." the Digimon who had attacked them spoke after the other one had left. He stepped out from behind the rock. He had blue and white fur with long, green gloves covering each forearm.

"What do you want with us?" Seb asked him. The Digimon smiled.

"Nothing at the moment. But I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. Still," he paused. He walked over to the pool and smiled at them. "But it's not definite. Rocket punch!" he yelled. But instead of aiming the attack at Seb and Bochamon, he aimed it at the ceiling of the cave.

"Not so fast!" Bochamon yelled. He ran at the Digimon as huge boulders started to fall out of place from the ceiling. Bochamon tripped at the last second and slammed into the Digimon, knocking them both into the pool. As the disappeared from view, huge boulders fell into the water, making it impossible to get through.

"BOCHAMON!" Seb yelled.

While all this was going on, the other Digidestined were frantically searching the water's surface for Seb and Bochamon. Tyromon, Torimon and Inagomon had digivolved and were flying around with the group on their back. Mizumon, who was also a good swimmer, was searching below the surface.

"Find anything yet?" Lexi called down to her Digimon. While Mizumon searched the water, Lexi was sitting atop Suzuchimon with Becky and Sandy.

"Nothing yet." Mizumon called back as she came up to the surface. "Oh wait!" she paused. A second later, she dove back down. When she resurfaced, she had Bochamon with her.

"Bochamon!" Finny called out as Desdramon swooped down low. "Where's Seb?"

"We were attacked in a cave." Bochamon spoke as he caught his breath. "Seb is still trapped down there."

"He's trapped?" Mo asked. "Where?"

"We were in a cave." Bochamon pointed in the direction he had come from. "The Digimon who attacked us caused a cave-in and blocked the entrance."

"How are we going to get to him?" Theo asked. None of use can swim down there and live."

"I'll have to go get him. It's my fault." Bochamon said. He prepared himself to go get his partner. "If I had been able to protect him better, he would be safe right now."

Mo was about to tell him that he was not to blame, but Bochamon dove back down before she got the chance to. As he swam out of view, Mo and Finny looked at each other.

"What now?" Mo asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them." Finny replied, watching the water intently.

Below the surface, Seb was trying to dig through the rock that blocked the entrance. The smaller ones he was able to move fine, but the bigger ones he couldn't budge.

"Seb!" a muffled voice called to him. Seb instantly recognized Bochamon's voice. "Are you okay?" Bochamon called to him.

"I'm fine! What about you!" Seb pause from digging and called back to his Digimon.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to get you out of there!! Bochamon said. Seb went back to digging as he heard Bochamon yell out his attacks. He felt the rocks shake a bit has the attacks ricocheted of them, but it wasn't nearly enough to move any of them.

"It's not going to work." Seb called to Bochamon.

"It has to work!" Bochamon was starting to panic now. What if he couldn't get his partner? He would go down in history as the worst Digimon ever. "I'll keep trying!" Bochamon attacked again. He was getting careless and the attacks bouncing off everywhere and weren't doing them any good.

"Do you think you can digivolve?" Seb asked him. The attacks paused.

"I can't do it when I'm separated from you!" Bochamon slammed into the rocks with his body. Seb could sense the panic in his voice.

"But you're not separated from me." Seb spoke calmly. He had to try and calm Bochamon down. "I'm right here."

"It's just not the same." Bochamon replied in a shaky voice. "I can't do it."

"You can do it." Seb said. "I'm right here. Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I'm not here. I'll always be here for you."

"Oh Seb..." Bochamon said. He stopped attacking the rock and pressed his face against them to hear his partner better. "I wish-"

Bochamon was cut off as a blinding yellow light seeped through the small cracks in the rocks and surrounded him.

"Bochamon digivolve to . . . NARMON!"

Once again the giant shark-like Digimon stood in place of Bochamon.

"I knew you could do it." Seb told him. Narmon smiled.

"Stand back, Seb." he instructed. "AQUA DRILL!"

The drill-like horn on Narmon's nose rotated at a super fast speed. Narmon plowed it right into the wall of rocks and weakened the bottom of them. Seconds later, they collapsed and made a large enough opening for Narmon to get through.

"Seb!" Narmon yelled as his partner finally came into view. Seb ran over and hugged his Digimon around the neck.

"I knew you could do it." Seb said.

"Thank you." Narmon said. He crouched down and motioned for Seb to climb on his back. "We better get back; the others are waiting for us.

"Good idea." Seb said as he climbed on. Narmon dove back into the pool of water and headed for the surface.

"Where are they? Lexi asked. "They should have been back by now." the group was growing worried. Bochamon had been gone for awhile. They hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Here they come!" Mizumon shouted from the water. Everyone looked to where she was pointing as a giant figure was swimming closer and closer to the surface. Soon after, Narmon broke the water's surface with Seb safely on his back.

"You're okay!" Mack called down to him.

"Of course I am," Seb replied back. "Narmon was with me the entire time."

Narmon smiled.


End file.
